


Underneath

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Ianto Jones had worn a mask for his whole life.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263485
Kudos: 11





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some depression

Ianto Jones had worn a mask for his whole life. 

As a child, he’d mastered a blank expression that hid any reaction. 

In London, he’d pretended he was fine while, inside, it felt like he was simultaneously on fire and drowning. Yvonne had been a lifeline, a glimmer of hope in a desperate time. Then she was gone. 

After arriving in Cardiff with Lisa, he’d withdrawn further until he was… nothing. He made the coffee, cleaned, and wished he had died along with the rest of them every night. 

And now, this  _ thing _ with Jack, it’s stripping that mask away. 


End file.
